undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Papyrus
'Papyrus '(znany jako COOLSKELETON95 na podziemnym portalu społecznościowym) to jedna z głównych postaci w historii. Jest młodszym bratem Sansa. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z nim jest konieczne do ukończenia Ścieżki Prawdziwego Pacyfisty. Chce złapać człowieka, aby być jednym z Królewskich Strażników. Wygląd Papyrus jest wysokim i szczupłym kościotrupem. Nosi kostium, który stworzył na przyjęcie kostiumowe, ale postanowił nosić go cały czas. Składa się on z czerwono-pomarańczowego szalika, rękawiczek, długich butów oraz białego korpusu z dużymi rękawami i niebieskich majtek, na których jest złoty pasek. Historia Podczas rozgrywki, odkrywając sekrety, można dowiedzieć się więcej o nijakim Doktorze Gasterze, jest wiele potwierdzonych faktów że Dr.Gaster jest ojcem Sansa i Papyrusa, ponieważ gaster również jest nijako szkieletem, pewności co do tego nie ma. Kiedy dostaniemy się do głównego laboratorium dowiemy się że Gaster prowadził badania nad wynalezieniem determinacji. Podobno Sans i Papyrus byli pierwszymi, udanymi projektami, Gaster podobno pokochał ich jak własnych synów i nie chciał aby spędzili całe swoje życie w laboratorium, tak właśnie Sans i Papyrus znaleźli się w Snowdin, Sans był pierwszym projektem a Papyrus drugim. Podobno doktor Alphys chciała powtórzyć dzieło Gastera ale zamiast tego wstrzyknięta determinacja roztopiła potwory które się ze sobą połączyły w dziwne hybrydy. Papyrusa spotykamy po raz pierwszy w Lesie Snowdin, gdzie oznajmia Sansowi, że musi złapać człowieka, nie wiedząc że główny bohater ukrywa się za lampą o osobliwym kształcie i zwymyśla Sansa, że nie przygotował zagadek, a Sans odpowiada, że nie jest w pełni sił aby to zrobić. Papyrus spotyka po raz pierwszy bohatera twarzą w twarz w lesie, gdzie początkowo rozprasza go skała, jednak po chwili znów skupia swoją uwagę na bohaterze. Papyrus z początku zadaje głównemu bohaterowi słabe, łatwe zagadki, jednak potem są one coraz sprytniejsze, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że Papyrus praktycznie nie chce walczyć z bohaterem, aż do momentu, gdy spotyka się z nim sam na sam na końcu miasta Snowdin. Otrząsa się i inicjuje spotkanie. Papyrus nigdy tak naprawdę nie zabija bohatera, ale jeśli temu pozostanie 1 punkt HP, wtedy kończy walkę i umieszcza bohatera w swojej szopie… z której można bardzo łatwo uciec. Ostatecznie Papyrus decyduje, że główny bohater jest przyjazny i pozwala mu przejść do Wodospadu, dając również rady, jak wyjść z podziemia, a także oferuje spotkanie u niego w domu lub randkę, w zależności od tego, czy bohater obraził go albo flirtował z nim odpowiednio. Wracając do domu po tym, Papyrus rozpoczyna spotkanie lub randkę, na którą ubierze się w swoim tajnym stylu i ukryje pod swoją czapką specjalny prezent dla bohatera - spaghetti. Ostatecznie jednak, Papyrus decyduje, że bohater za bardzo troszczy się o Papyrusa (oraz „friendzone'uje” go, mówiąc mu, że i tak by go nie pocałował, gdyż nie posiada warg) i dla ich wspólnego dobra, wysyła bohatera z powrotem w drogę, dając jednocześnie swój numer telefonu, na który może zawsze dzwonić. Później w grze można wysłuchać „Opinii i przemyśleń Papyrusa” na temat różnych obszarów Podziemia. Gdy bohater idzie drogą przez Wodospad, Papyrus stara się przekonać Undyne, żeby nie zabijała bohatera; Undyne odmawia, a Papyrus choć przyjaźni się z bohaterem, czuje się zobowiązany jej pomóc. Kontaktuje się przez telefon z głównym bohaterem i pyta, czy ma obecnie na sobie bandanę. Krótko po zakończeniu rozmowy, Undyne znajduje i atakuje bohatera z ukrycia. Gdy już bohater zdoła uciec, szkielet dzwoni ponownie i wyjaśnia, że starał się tak wykorzystać informacje, aby oszukać Undyne. To, czy kłamstwo Papyrusa pomoże bohaterowi zależy od tego, czy odpowiedział mu szczerze i czy zdjął potem bandanę. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji bohatera z Undyne, Papyrus dzwoni ponownie i sugeruje, że mogą razem we trójkę spędzić trochę czasu. Jeśli protagonista da Undyne trochę wody w Hotland, Papyrus wpadnie na pomysł i będzie czekał w domu Undyne na bohatera, aby rozpocząć ich spotkanie. w czasie tegoż spotkania ucieka z pomieszczenia, wcześniej jednak zmuszając Undyne i bohatera do przyjaźni. Gdy to się powiedzie, Papyrus proponuje Undyne pozostać w swoim domu (z powodu pożaru, który wybuchł w jej domu). Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Przyjaźń Papyrusa jest konieczna, aby zakończyć prawdziwą drogę pacyfisty. Jest on obecny później, kiedy Undyne daje bohaterowi list, który inicjuje randkę Alphys, a pojawia się wreszcie w czasie zakończenia drogi pacyfisty, gdzie jest jednym z przyjaciół - Potworów, których dusze Asriel Dreemurr oddaje, ale ostatecznie zapisuje się wraz ze wszystkimi potworami jako dobry. W interaktywnym epilogu, Papyrus odkrywa, że nie ma potrzeby być już w Gwardii Królewskiej i mówi, że jest to „najgorsze możliwe zakończenie”. W napisach końcowych okazuje się, że wiele z marzeń Papyrusa się spełniły: jest on pokazany jak jedzie autostradą czerwonym samochodem, co zawsze chciał zrobić, a później, pokazane jest jak Asgore przycinana żywopłot w kształcie twarzy Papyrusa co także było jego marzeniem, gdy już stanie się sławnym królewskim strażnikiem. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Na drodze ludobójcy, Papyrus wyczynia dużo tych samych wybryków, które robi w drodze neutralnego pacyfisty, z wyjątkiem tego, że często cytuje niechęć protagonisty, do kończenia jego zagadek, opisując je jako „dziwne”, i mówiąc, że jest to „szok kulturowy”. Papyrus pozostaje obojętny na bohatera aż do ich prawdziwej bitwy, gdzie widzi intencje bohatera, które świadczą o tym, że chce go najzwyczajniej zabić i natychmiast próbuje zaprowadzić bohatera na lepszą drogę i stać się jego przyjacielem. Jeżeli bohater wybierze, że go zabije, Papyrus powie, że nadal wierzy w bohatera i uważa, że może on stać się lepszą osobą. Jeśli zadecyduje się go oszczędzić, to Papyrus odetchnie z ulgą, że ten „nie użył przemocy wobec niego” oraz powie, że był tak naprawdę przerażony bohaterem. Od tego momentu, bohater może zdecydować się na "hang out"( spotkanie) z Papyrusem, które działa podobnie jak randka. Relacje Protagonista Mimo iż chce go pojmać, Papyrus ciągle się o niego troszczy. Ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnia się z postacią, jeśli zaś bohater wybierze Ścieżkę Pacyfisty, może wybrać się z nim na randkę. Podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki kościotrup wciąż jest łagodnie nastawiony do postaci, wierząc, że może być lepszą osobą i dając jej szansę, a nawet podczas walki dając mu możliwość odejścia. Nawet pomimo zabicia go, tłumaczy, że w każdym jest dobro. Jeśli gracz pozwoli wygrać Papyrusowi w walce, ten nie zabija go, a chwyta i zostawia w szopie prosząc, aby protagonista nie uciekał. Po ciągłym uciekaniu z szopy, szkielet mówi, że jest już zmęczony i daje wybór czy człowiek chce z nim walczyć czy nie. Sans Papyrus jest młodszym bratem Sansa. Pomimo narzekań kościotrupa na lenistwo i żarty swojego starszego brata, oboje bardzo o siebie troszczą. Sans uważa swojego brata za „fajnego”. Papyrus często wykonuje obowiązki za Sansa i mówi, że ma szczęście, że taka świetna osoba dba o niego. Przekonał także brata, aby pracował jako wartownik. Sans bardzo troszczy się o brata, co można zobaczyć, jeśli protagonista zabije Papyrusa. Na końcu Neutralnej Ścieżki Sans ocenia zachowanie bohatera mówiąc, że łatwo mógł oszczędzić Papyrusa, ale tego nie zrobił i jest „paskudnym bratobójcą”. Dodatkowo, podczas walki z Shyren możemy zanucić jej piosenkę, tym samym zaczynając koncert. Jeśli Papyrus jest żywy, Sans sprzedaje na niego bilety, natomiast jeśli nie (bez względu na to, czy został pokonany podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki czy nie) będzie komunikat „zakapturzona postać patrzy zmieszana z daleka”. Są podejrzenia, że może to być Sans. Undyne Papyrus oraz Undyne są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jako przywódczyni Królewskiej Straży wzięła kościotrupa pod swoje skrzydła, aby dawać mu lekcje walki i gotowania, ponieważ jak sama przyznaje Papyrus jest zbyt miły i niewinny aby dołączyć do straży. Pomimo tego, wciąż stara się złapać człowieka. Znacznie później proponuje, aby protagonista i Undyne zostali przyjaciółmi. Flowey Podczas rozmowy protagonisty z Sansem w barze ten opowiada, że Papyrus opowiadał mu o spotkaniu kwiatka, który pochlebiał mu zapewne dla swoich korzyści. Flowey zawiadomił także kościotrupa, aby sprowadził Alphys, Undyne i całą resztę, aby pożegnali bohatera. W rzeczywistości zrobił to, aby przechwycić ich duszę i powrócić do starej formy. Flowey wspomina Papyrusa w Neutralnym Zakończeniu, kiedy używał mocy zapisywania, aby w różnych liniach czasu żeby rozmawiać z Papyrusem. Mówi także, że kościotrup założył „Fanklub Flowey'ego” w kilku różnych liniach czasowych. Kwiat wspomina, że była to postać, na której eksperymentował, ale znudziła mu się. Mettaton Podobnie jak większość potworów w Podziemiu, Papyrus ubóstwia Mettatona jako popularną gwiazdę. Chodzi na jego pokazy i podczas rozmowy telefonicznej w Hotland nazywa go Ulubionym Seksownym Prostokątem. Walka *Zobacz Papyrus/W walce Ciekawostki * Symbol na korpusie Papyrusa przypomina symbol ze stroju Starmana z Earthbound. Odniesienia en:Papyrus de:Papyrus es:Papyrus ru:Папирус zh:Papyrus pt-br:Papyrus ja:Papyrus fr:‎Papyrus Kategoria:Potwory